


Ocean of Hair

by san_the_man



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_the_man/pseuds/san_the_man
Summary: She felt like she was drowning, the ocean filling her lungs with sickening sea. The shark infested waters finally just had gotten their prey.





	Ocean of Hair

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS  
> MAJOR SPOILERS
> 
> DONT READ UNLESS YOU ***FINISHED*** NDRV3

She then ran back into the hidden room. His voice rang in her head, a buzz that was crushing to her. She took deep breaths, almost hyperventilating as she thought of what just happened. She began to gasp for air, unable to catch a proper breath so she can calm herself down.

_"Hey... Mugs."_

_"Yeah, what's up Taro?"_

_His leaf coloured hair has mixed with her ocean coloured hair, Tsumugi's head resting on Rantaro's shoulder. The two was star gazing, but he began to speak again, "Can you make a promise...?"_

_"Anything for you!", she chirped._

_"This is the last time you're being the mastermind, okay? Retire."_

_With that, the cosplayer sprang up, disbelief in her eyes. "Wh-What?! Rantaro—"_

_"Promise me. If we both survive again... I want you to retire. I want... us." His voice was calm, and he sat up. His smile was relaxed, and he was expecting the response. He knew her too well; all of the time they spent had been a learning experience for him._

_"U-Us...? What do you mean...?" Her tense body relaxed, her small shoulders drooping._

_"Us! I want us to venture together... just you and me. I've gotten used to my 'talent', and I want to use it. We can do so much together, Mugs!" He got excited at the thought, but he was able to keep it mostly hidden, just other than his electrified voice._

_She was a bit shocked, and she tilted her head enough so her hair covered her tint of a blush. She took a moment, then looked back him. She shooked her head ecstatically. "Alright!"_

The waterworks started to fall, her blue green eyes filling up as she heard the footsteps behind her as the door closed. The tears only added to choking feeling, and she could see them fall below her to the ground.

Tsumugi sobbed, holding her hand over her mouth. Her whole body shook in remorse and regret, the shaking brought her to her knees. She doubled over, her forehead pressing against the tile of the floor.

_"Why are you here?", he spat at her._

_She thought she was silent. They were in the library, her footsteps easily heard in such deafening silence. Amami's investigation was going so well, but it was interrupted by the girl with the ocean coloured hair. He was so close to ending this and getting the life he wanted._

_"I should be asking the same, Amami-kun." She just bounced back, the shotput ball and her own legs slowing down her movement._

_He still hadn't turned around to face her, but he didn't need to anyways. He was almost... hurt. His voice didn't waver, though. "Why do I have this sinking feeling, Mugs? And why didn't you wipe my memories like everyone else?"_

_"I—"_

_"You don't have to answer that last one. But..." He turned around. "What are you about to do?"_

_The sadness in his eyes was overwhelming. Everything about that sadness angered her. She just wanted to end. Tsumugi started to shake, but she had decided to just rip the band-aid off quickly. She ran towards him, the shotput ball leaving her hands and coming into contact with his head. That second felt like it went on for eternity, the shock in his eyes were locked in with her's._

_He fell, all of the life draining from his body along with the blood that pooled around his head. She gasped, the ball rolling to her feet as it dropped. The drops of blood on her hands were just another anchor to the reality._

"Amami!", said Akamatsu Kaede, a horrified gasp emitting from her lips.

"Oh my God..." Tsumugi could tell Saihara Shuichi was talking behind his hands.

Shirogane dragged herself up, her hair covering her own face. She felt like she was drowning, the ocean filling her lungs with sickening sea. The shark infested waters finally just had gotten their prey.

She calmed herself down, hurrying back the room with Iruma, Shinguji, and Toujou. By the time she gotten back, she was able to put back on a façade.

"Hello, Shirogane-san.", said the maid, who tilted her head curiously. "My, it took you a while in the bathroom. What had happened?"

"I bet cosplay tits over here had a bad fuckin' shit!" ... Of course Miu had to say something so crude.

"Quiet, Iruma-chan. No one asked you.", chided Korekiyo.

"E-Eek! I-I'm sorryyy!" She had groaned.

"Hello guys... it was nothing. I used the restroom, and I got distracted by my make-up. Thankfully I carry some with myself, so I fixed it up!" It wasn't exactly a lie. She had to fix it up on her way back.

"Oh, I see. You must've spaced out per usual.", responded the maid.

"Yup! I was looking at something, and then out of nowhere, 20 minutes had gone by!"

Kirumi opened her mouth to say something, but then she was interrupted by that bell. That damn bell.

  * **Ding dong, bing bong!~**



"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE LIBRARY FOR INVESTIGATION!"

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh sorry this sucks and it's like short  
> im tired and demotivated buT HEY ITS MY FAVOURITE SHIP????????  
> we need more tsumami in this world please


End file.
